Loki: A search for power
by shadowstalkerJ
Summary: Loki a norse god is gathering deciples to bring around ragnarok but the teen titans get in the way. Teen for language may change
1. The beggining

Hey this is my first story. The teen titans are not mine or else I wouldn't be writing on here but for cartoonnet work. ON with the SHOW!

In a dark alley downtown, a deal was taking place. A shadowy figure stood at the end. He was 5'9 and was wearing a black robe and hood that concealed his figure. The man in front of him stood at 7'10 and was wearing a tight green t-shirt with gray jeans. The man standing in front of him was bald and was clean cut.

The hooded figure stood with his hands at his sides holding in his left hand a pen and in his right a rolled piece of paper.

"The ring I told you of will grant you the strength of 100 men. All I ask in return is your service" the hooded figure stated. "Do you wish a demonstration?" the figure asked. The man nodded.

Slipping a gray ring on his left index finger he motioned to a slab of metal next to him. The man picked up the slab of metal and held it in front of him. The figure balled his left hand into a fist and with some effort punched a hole into the metal.

"That is very impressive" the man said. The figure offered the pen and paper.

"What is that?" the man asked.

"A mere contract to make our…arrangement official" the figure stated. The man took the paper and pen. He turned to his right and used to wall as a surface to write on. He turned and looked at the mysterious figure for a few moments before asking.

"What is the catch…how am I to know that you wont ask for the ring back after?" The man asked.

"Because you can only follow my orders when you have the ring on…and I forgot to add the ring has a few special properties to it. You can turn into a giant wolf. But you must follow my orders to the line" the figure said.

Hearing those things reassured him. He turned back to the wall and signed Edward Rans. Turning back to the figure he handed the paper and pen back. The figure turned to his left and signed Loki.

"Well here is your ring Mr.Rans" Loki said while outstretching his arm to Eddie. Eddie took the ring and slipped it onto his right ring finger. After a few moments a pain came from the skin under the ring. It felt as though several small rods were shoved into his finger.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING" Eddie said while holding his right hand in pain.

"That is my insurance that you wont take the ring off" Loki stated. "Your new name is Fenrir."

Fenrir was enraged and flailing his arms at anything near him. He was causing a commotion. People were looking outside their windows to see what was happening. Everything he hit was dented or crushed.

"Calm down Fenrir with every great power comes a price" Loki said. When Loki said calm down Fenrir instantly did. "Now let's go before we get the cops involved" Loki said and started walking down the alleyway to the street.

Before he got to the end a cop car stopped in front of the alleyway.

"Too late…Fenrir get rid of our unwanted guest" Loki said with a snap of his fingers.


	2. Untimely

Thanks for the Support TexMurphy. I am happy I caught your attention. And once again I do not own the Teen Titans or else I wouldn't be living where I do. Also before I begin, this story involves a lot of Norse mythology so if you are confused please state it in your review and I will address it next chapter. Now without further interruption may the show go on!

Well above sea-level, a purple haired woman sits on the roof of a T shaped tower. She was sitting dangerously close to the edge but held a calm and collected look on her face. She had her eyes open but wasn't starring at anything; she was lost in her mind. In, out, in, out she breathed the salty ocean air.

A door opened behind her but she didn't notice. An average height boy stepped out of the door-frame. His black spiked hair moved in the night's breeze like grass on an open plain. Waving back and forth, almost having a life of their own, he was walking up to the woman slowly.

"Raven, the guys wanted me to let you know dinner is ready, and that it's your night for dishes." The boy said.

"Ok Robin, I'll be down in a minute" Raven said.

He turned for the door but hesitated. "Ever since we defeated your father you've seemed more disconnected than usual…and that was a few months ago" He said with his back still turned to her.

With a sigh Raven stood, she turned and looked at Robin. Before she could get the chance to say anything an alarm started to blare.

"Lets go Raven but don't think you're off the hook about this talk" Robin said motioning her to follow. They soon ran into a room inhabited by three other people. A tall cyborg, a short green boy, and a tall orange colored woman were feverishly talking but stopped when Raven and Robin entered the room.

"Cyborg status report" Robin commanded. The cyborg turned and sighed.

"Two people are causing trouble, started with disturbance and ended with a hurt cop. We are currently tracking the two with satellite images" Cyborg said.

"Ok Beastboy and Starfire you go and take that hurt cop to the nearest hospital, while me and Raven take care of the two troublemakers. Cy you keep us updated on their positions via radio com-link" Robin commanded and ended with "Titans GO!"

A few neighbor hoods away from their encounter with the cop, Loki slowed his pace. Fenrir who was currently jumping rooftop to rooftop to keep stay hidden. With his great strength didn't just came arm strength but leg strength also. With great strides he almost flew across the rooftops.

On ground level Loki slowed to a fast walk. His ears soon picked up the sound of a motorcycle speeding down the street. A red motorcycle stopped in front of him and the person cut the engine. Stepping off the bike the person took off their helmet to reveal a woman with long beautiful brown hair. She crossed the sidewalk and disappeared into the nearby apartment building. Soon later much farther down the street, another motorcycle was heard coming down the street. Loki saw it come in front of him and stop just ten feet away. The figure jumped off the bike and landed in front of Loki, and in the same motion took off his helmet.

"Stop right there!" Robin Yelled. Loki looked behind him to see no-one so assumed he was talking to him.

"What seems to be the problem little boy, isn't it past your bed time?" Loki spat out.

"No but it is yours" Robin responded. With a loud crash Fenrir landed next to Loki creating a small crater. Getting up and shaking himself off he looked up to see Raven float down to the ground next to Robin.

"Ok now I am pissed. First you stop me and now this bitch throws my associate off a building. You guys have some nerve" Loki said in a faux calm manner. In his mind he was forming a plan to get out of this.

"There are two ways out of this Mr.?" Raven stopped waiting for Loki to respond.

"Its Loki and this is my friend Fenrir" Loki said. "And you are wrong there are three ways out. One let me guess is where I go peacefully? Two you force me. But three is a contest. If one of you can best my servant Fenrir in a battle I will go peacefully, but if you can't I will walk away and won't sign your death wishes." Loki said looking hopeful at the two teens.

"Fine, I will fight but under two conditions. I get to use all I can. And to make sure you don't double cross me Raven will restrain you" Robin said.

"Those are acceptable terms, go, fight, and win Fenrir, but don't kill him like you did the cop" Loki said. With those words Fenrir dashed off and Raven placed restraining bands on Loki's legs and hands. Fenrir tried to tackle Robin but missed as he rolled to the right. Robin jumped on Fenrir's back and placed two bombs on each of his shoulder blades. Fenrir simply ran towards Robin and locked him in a bear hug. He tightened his grip until he heard cracks. The bombs went off and hurt both of them knocking them down. By the time Robin got up Fenrir grab Robins leg and dragged him to and apartment building wall. He lifted Robin up and smacked his body against the wall, as if Robin was a flyswatter trying to kill a fly.

Robin cried out in pain after every smack to the wall. Fenrir dropped him and walked over to a nearby van. Picking the van up with much ease he turned to where Robin was, but discovered him to not be there any longer. Looking around with the van still in his hands above his head, Fenrir couldn't find Robin.

Meanwhile Raven concentrated on keeping the bands on Loki. This normally wouldn't have been a hard task but watching Robin get brutally beaten distracted her. Using this to his advantage, Loki slowly walked farther and farther away from Raven. All he needed was a chance to call Fenrir to distract Raven and he would be free.

"Boss I can't find him…" Fenrir stated. After that statement Robin appeared in between Fenrir's legs and stabbed a bird-a-rang in each leg, causing Fenrir's legs to buckle. He fell to one knee, and then Robin proceeded to take out his steel staff and start beating his Fenrir's arms. Due to the combined weight of the van and the beating his arms were taking Fenrir lost his grip on the van. Before the van plummeted onto Fenrir Robin simply rolled out of the way. With a satisfying crunch Fenrir was lost under the van.

"I think this means I've bested your servant. So now comply to your rules and come with us peacefully" Robin commanded.

"I am bound by my word and honor. I am at your command. AND SO IS HE! FENRIR STRIKE THIS WITCH DOWN!" Loki yelled "May Valhalla meet you with open arms." A moment after that, a sound came from the van. It suddenly took flight and arced towards Raven. Robin ran and tackled her, throwing her out of the way. The van landed on him instead. Haven broken her hold on Loki, he turned and ran.

"Come Fenrir let us make haste and leave" With that Fenrir ran and lifted Loki up and ran with him in hand. Raven coughed as a cloud of dust settled, she turned and didn't see Robin. Fear, confusion, and anger took hold of her and her powers randomly erupted. One of her energy spikes tossed the van off the ground. This revealed a crumpled form.

The morning sun rose as she walked towards the crumpled body. In her mind she was saying it couldn't be him…it shouldn't be…it should have been me. Her judgments were correct, and the form was indeed Robins. Her confusion, fear, and anger were overcome by sadness and guilt. When she came to his body she knelt down and checked his pulse. It was feint but there. His eyes met Ravens and with great strain he opened his mouth.

"Ra…ve…n…be…sa…" He was interrupted by a coughing fit where he spat up blood. "Be…safe…" He said before his breathing stopped. His once powerful eyes were now dulled.

Please Don't Beat me with various objects for that ending! All things happen for a reason. Please Read and Review and flames are welcomed only as long as they are tasteful and are constructive.


End file.
